What About Me?
by ohmystydia
Summary: Stiles is ready to say goodbye. Lydia is not.
1. Chapter 1

****Title**** : What about me?  
 ** **Category**** : Teen Wolf  
 ** **Ship**** : Stiles/Lydia  
 ** **Prompt**** : "You have to do this for me or I'll never be able to forgive you." "For dying?" "No! For making me love you!"

 ** **Summary:**** Stiles is ready to say goodbye. Lydia is not.

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I do not own TW or the characters

 ** **Status:**** **In** Complete

* * *

It wasn't a Nogistune.

Or a Kanima.

Or even a chimera.

It was a car.

No one saw it coming.

One moment he was on the phone with Scott, arguing about what kind of pizza to bring to the pack meeting.

In the next, all Scott could hear was a horrible metal crushing metal sound through the phone's ear piece.

"Stiles?" Nothing.

Gripping the phone tighter, "Stiles, are you there?" Feeling tears beginning to burn his eyes.

"Stiles!" He yells into the phone, but still silence.

Standing up from the couch, "Scott, what is it?" Liam asked.

"We have to go." His voice trembling. "Stiles was in a car wreck."

"What?" His voice raising, "How do you know?"

"I just heard it." Scott spoke stoically.

* * *

Having Liam play the lookout as he quietly crept into Stiles' hospital room as he moved towards the bed. Staring down at a broken and bruised Stiles, it was enough to make his stomach queasy.

The car had slammed into the driver's side of Stiles' jeep at fifty miles an hour. Pushing his car half a block before the driver slammed on the brakes, which caused the jeep to flip twice before landing on the hood. It left Stiles with a broken leg, fractured shoulder, broken arm and wrist. Along with enough bruises to turn him black and blue.

Scott could still smell the faint trace of blood and it killed him to know that something like this had happened to his best friend. Gently wrapping his arm around Stiles' unbroken arm, he could already feel the veins in his arm protruding from the pain he was taking away from the former nogitsune.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked, having stirred awake when Scott wrapped his hand around his arm.

"Saving your life." Baring his teeth to sink them into Stiles arm.

Pulling his arm away, "Scott." He said sternly, gaining his best friend's attention. "I don't want it."

"You don't want to live?" The alpha questioned.

Sighing as he slowly moved to sit up, "Scott."

Glancing at his best friend. "What? Why don't you want me to bite you?"

Looking down at his body, he took in most of his injuries before making eye contact with Scott. "Y'know, I came to- while I was still in the car, laying there completely helpless. All I could think about was you, Lydia- the pack. All of the things that I was going to leave behind but then I thought about my dad. How I was going to see him again and how much I miss him."

"I know you miss him,Stiles... but what about us? _We're_ going to miss _you_."

"I once told Lydia that death doesn't happen to you, it happens to everyone around you." Stiles shared, "I hate that I'm leaving all of you but I'm so tired, Scott."

"Stiles..." Not realizing that he felt this way.

"You remember when our biggest worry was what college we were going to?" Laying his head on the pillow, he turned his head towards where Scott was standing. "Now every day just feels like a _war._ Some days I'm just too exhausted to fight. There are sometimes you don't need me because... I'm just human but my best friend is an alpha and my girlfriend is a banshee. I couldn't just sit on the sidelines and I know that's selfish."

"It's not." Scott clarified. "It's selfish that we didn't pay more attention, it's not fair of me to drag you along. I just wanted my best friend with me and I forget that you don't have a samurai sword or super strength. You've always been by my side, Stiles. There will never be a day where I won't look for you at my side."

"I'll still be there, even if you don't see me. I promise."

Attempting to accept that his best friend had made a decision, he licked his lips and let out a breath before he asked, "How are you going to tell Lydia?"

"I hadn't thought that all the way through yet." Stiles spoke softly. "Maybe I'll die before she gets here." Joking before he realized that Scott wasn't laughing with him. "Yeah." Licking his lips, realizing he had no idea what he was going to tell Lydia.

* * *

They had been dating almost a year and a half; There were times where Stiles still found himself speechless. Like he was now as he saw her standing in the doorway staring at him with glistening eyes.

Gripping the strap of her purse as she watched her boyfriend attempt to smile at her. "Are you okay?" She asked while rushing to his side.

"I'm fine." Stiles lied, but the look that Lydia gave him could make an innocent man confess. "The doctors say it doesn't look good."

"Well, you always wanted to stop being the odd one out of our supernatural group." She spoke softly, while holding his hand gently in between both of hers. "Scott?" Pulling her eyes away from her boyfriend to look at his best friend.

Shaking his head gently, "He doesn't want it." Scott shared solemnly.

Her head snapped back to Stiles so quickly it actually made him jump, "What do you mean you don't want it?" Her eyes boring into his. "What happens if you don't get the bite?" Attempting to approach the subject differently, the car wreck had happened no more than a few hours ago- so there's no way that Stiles was thinking clearly. He couldn't be.

"I get to see my dad again." Stiles shared softly. "Ironic though, we each got hit by a car. Hard to believe that was his downfall- our downfall. Through everything... a nogitsune, dread doctors, the beast... seems kind of small doesn't it?" Causing Lydia and Scott to lock eyes, knowing that Stiles had given up and that was a scary realization.

* * *

Scott had left Stiles and Lydia alone to discuss Stiles' decision. He had a feeling that it was going to be a long night for the both of them and he still had to break the news to the rest of the pack. He had already called Kira, telling her to round up their friends that there was something serious they had to discuss. Squeezing Liam's shoulder, he attempted to give the young beta a reassuring smile knowing that he heard everything but he had a feeling that it was more of a grimace as Liam just stared back at him.

Glancing over his shoulder at his best friend, he sighed as it dawned on him that it might be one of the last times he saw Stiles Stilinski alive.

Kissing his forehead softly, she was glad he was okay but she refused to believe that his decision was written in stone. "The only relief I had when Scott called me was that I didn't want to scream." She confessed softly. "You can't scare me like that ever again."

"I won't scare you again." He promised, but his tone implied something else.

Walking away from the bed, she began slowly pacing around the room. "I don't know why you're arguing with me about this-"

"Lydia, I need you to stop and listen to me when I tell you my decision."

Stopping at the end of his bed, "Well your decision affects me too!" She yells, before letting out a breath to compose herself. "You don't expect me- remember what you told me? Death happens to everyone else. Well your death would be happening to me and I _will_ be devastated. I will go out of my mind because I won't-I-I-" She cut herself off because her brain is working on overdrive. "I'm in love with you Stiles. So terribly in love with you, how do you expect me to move on from that?"

"I want you to move on from me. I want you to be happy." Stiles spoke softly. "You deserve to life a full life."

"So do you!" She exclaims, moving to stand over him.

"I get to look after you from heaven or hell, let's be honest I've done a lot of bad things, but either way... I'll be looking after you. I'll be okay." Looking up at the strawberry blonde.

Placing her hands on the side of the bed as she leans towards him more. "I swear Stiles, if you tell me any more crap about heading towards the light or looking down on me from heaven I swear to-I swear to god I will kill you myself right now!" Punching her fist into the mattress as she saw Stiles' eyes begin to glisten.

"Lyds..." He spoke softly as he looked up at her. "Just...I'm gonna be okay... alright?" Running his fingertips over her cheek. "You don't have to worry." A soft smile on his lips, seeing her mirror his smile he thinks that she's okay with his decision.

Shaking her head as she looked down before locking eyes with him, "What about me?" Tears glistening in her eyes.

Sitting up in the bed, "What?" Confusion in his tone.

" _What about me_ when you go into the light?" Pushing her hand against her chest.

"Lydia-"

"I get it. _You'll_ be fine, _you'll_ be okay, _you'll_ be alright." She clarified as she pointed towards him. "But what about _me_? So don't do it yourself. Do it for me!" Her voice is cracking and shaking, her hands are all over the place at this point.

"Lyds-"

"Please do it for me. Do it for me, please. Please Stiles. Please do this for me." A sharp inhale, lacing her fingers together as if she's praying to him. "Because if you die-" She cuts herself like she can't even fathom that happening. "You have to do this for or I'll never be able to forgive you."

"For dying?"

"No!" Tears rolling down her face. "For making me love you!"

"Come here." He whispers, but she's hysterical. "Lydia, come here." Reaching out towards her, he grabs her hands and pulls her into his lap, ignoring the pain radiating through his body because the state that Lydia is in causes him more pain than any injuries ever could.

Cupping her face as he continues to watch the words tumble from her mouth, "Please do this for me. Please, for me. Okay? Please. I can't do this if you don't. Please do this for me. Please, if you don't- please." He cups her neck before bringing her to his shoulder, causing her to bury her face in his neck as she continues to plead with him.

"Okay." Feeling her tears wet his skin, "Okay." Pulling her closer to him while rubbing his hands up and down her back, "I'll do it." Feeling her fingers dig into his shoulders. "I'll do it. I'll do it. I promise." He murmured into her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

****Title**** : What about me?  
 ** **Category**** : Teen Wolf  
 ** **Ship**** : Stiles/Lydia  
 ** **Prompt**** : "You have to do this for me or I'll never be able to forgive you." "For dying?" "No! For making me love you!"

 ** **Summary:**** **Stiles is ready to say goodbye. Lydia is not.**

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I do not own TW or the characters

 ** **Status:**** Complete

* * *

After calming Lydia down, he let her fall asleep with his arms wrapped around her torso. Keeping her close, he dropped a kiss on her forehead as he relaxed slightly.

He had never seen Lydia lose it like that, she was always the calm and collected one of the group- after Scott. She always had a level head and it was like nothing could rattle her. At least nothing except-

"Stiles."

Looking towards the door, he saw the alpha standing in the doorway. "You called?"

"Yeah." Rubbing his fingertips gently against Lydia's arm. "You still willing to give me the bite?" His voice soft as to not wake up his girlfriend, he knew Scott had heard him.

"Of course, but I thought- I thought you didn't want it." Scott moved further into the room.

Smiling, he took in the strawberry blonde before up at his best friend. "I didn't but... you've met Lydia right. She's a pretty persuasive person."

"She is, but Stiles...is this what _you_ want? Not what I want or Lydia wants but you?"

"Scott, I was always fifty-fifty about my decision. After the accident, I thought it would be easier to let the inevitable happen." Stiles shared. "And then I talked to Lydia, the inevitable is actually us getting married and having kids."

"Yeah." Scott smiled, glimpsing at the pair. "When do you want to do this?"

"It's already been a long night, so I want you to get your mom to discharge me then I want to go back to my dads." Stiles instructed.

"You got it. Do you want to wake her up?" Scott questioned, seeing Stiles nod he headed back out the door-closing it to give the couple some privacy.

Pressing a kiss on her temple, he began rubbing her back to slowly stir her awake. An important thing about Lydia Martin, when waking her up- unless it's an alarm that she set- you have to do it gently or expect to get yelled at.

Stiles had learned the hard way their freshmen year of college. He had come over for Lydia's help studying for his finals, let himself into her dorm room only to find her sleeping next to a pile of open books. He attempted to shake her awake only to get punched in the nose for startling her followed by some yelling from waking her up when she had just gone to sleep an hour ago.

Quickly after they started dating, Stiles seemed to catch onto how to handle Lydia Martin even more than he knew before. One of the things he had learned was that the strawberry blonde appreciated being woken up slowly. Rubbing her back gently, a few sweet murmurs in her ear paired with a trail of kisses from her forehead to her lips usually did the trick.

"Lydia..." He murmured, kissing her cheek. "Time to get up." Feeling her stir in his arms, he lay his head back on his pillow as he inspected her face. "Wake up, baby." Whispered against her lips.

Pressing a kiss back to his lips, she fluttered her eyes open before seeking her boyfriends eyes and locking into them. "Hi." She uttered, "How are you feeling?"

"Great, I'm getting discharged and we're going back to my dad's house."

Pulling out of his arms, "Why?" Standing by the side of his bed, she knew he had agreed to get the bite but he could've easily changed his mind while she was sleeping.

"I don't want Scott to bite me here, what if someone walked in? Or about after? How am I going to explain to them my miraculous recovery?"

Taking a step towards him, "You're getting the bite?"

Tilting his head as he looked at her, "I told you I was. I promised." Grabbing her hand, he pulled her towards him once again. "Now c'mere and play nurse liked I've always wanted you to." A smirk on his lips.

Slapping his chest softly, "Perv." Leaning down, she pressed her forehead against his. "I love you."

Lacing his fingers through her strawberry blonde hair, "I love you." Stiles leaned up and captured her lips with his own in a tender kiss.

* * *

He hadn't slept at all really. Twenty minutes here and there, even in his own bed with Lydia by his side- his mind wouldn't rest. Glancing at the alarm clock, he saw 6:59am in bright red glaring back at him. Switching off the alarm, he slowly sat up and moved to the edge of the bed as he held his left arm close to his chest. The cast was one of the most uncomfortable things Stiles had ever worn.

Grabbing his crutch from beneath his bed, he brought himself up to a standing position. Gazing over his shoulder at his sleeping girlfriend, a smile graced his face. Pacing himself as he headed towards the door, striving not to wake up the strawberry blonde.

He failed.

"Where are you going?" A soft voice came from behind him.

Cautiously turning around as he leaned on his crutch, "I couldn't sleep. I was gonna go check on Scott and-"

"Get the bite without me?" She asked, pushing back the covers from her legs and getting up from the bed.

"No, someone needs to hold my hand." He confessed, holding his injured hand out towards her. "C'mon."

Walking towards him, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. "I'll follow you down."

Following him down the stairs, Lydia cringed every time he had to lean against the wall to steady himself. "Where's Scott with his super strength when you need him?" Stiles teased.

"Soon you'll have your own super strength." The banshee reminded him.

"Imagine if Coach could see me now." Laughing as he moved his foot from the last step and began making his way under the arch into the living room.

"Knowing Coach, he'd probably laugh at you." Scott piped in.

Taking a seat on the couch, "Haha." Stiles mocked, resting his casted arm on a pillow while Lydia went to prop up his leg with an ottoman. "C'mere." Nodding his head at Lydia.

"Just a second." She informed him before disappearing into the kitchen.

"How'd you sleep?" Scott asked, sitting in the chair diagonal from his best friend.

"I didn't." Looking into his friends eyes. "I'd drift off only to have a dream where you bit me but instead of turning into a werewolf... I was something darker...unnatural...something everyone feared."

"That isn't going to happen. Stiles you're stronger than anyone I know." Placing a hand on his arm. "There isn't a doubt in my mind that you will survive the bite."

"If I don't-"

"We aren't talking like that."

"I need to talk like this, Scott. I need you to listen to me because... if I don't make it then I need you to take care of Lydia for me."

Pausing as he let Stiles words truly sink in.

He can't imagine a world where Stiles Stilinksi isn't his best friend.

Isn't right by his side.

Isn't taking care of Lydia Martin.

Going to reply, Scott stopped himself as he heard foot steps approaching followed by a heart beat that sounds like it's echoing. Furrowing his brow in confusion, glancing over his right shoulder to see Lydia making her way back to the living room.

"Since you didn't get any sleep last night, you're going to double up your dose of pain pills to knock you out after Scott bites you." She instructed her boyfriend, handing him four pills and a glass of water.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." Throwing the pills into his mouth as he chased them with water.

"Is anyone else coming?" Scott questioned, they had been doing everything as a pack lately, it felt weird that the rest of them weren't here.

"I just want it to be the three of us, if it ends I want two of the people I love the most with me." Finishing the glass of water.

"You ready?" The alpha inquired.

Taking in his girlfriend's expression,"Can you give us a few minutes?"

"Sure. I'll just give Kira a call." Smiling as he took his phone from his pocket and headed out towards the front porch.

Hearing the front door closed, he turned his attention to the strawberry blonde banshee. "Talk to me."

"I'm just scared." She told him honestly. "I know that you're just doing this for me-"

Cupping her cheek, "Lyds, I'm doing this for us." Rubbing his thumb across her jawline. "I want to spend my whole life with you Lydia, I want us to have everything."

Leaning towards him as she lets out a sigh of relief. "We will. I promise."

Closing the gap between them, Stiles placed a soft deep kiss against her lips. "I promise too." Another soft kiss before pulling away, "Now since I can already feel myself dozing-let's get Scott in here."

Matching smiles as they hear the front door open and close a few seconds later. "Super hearing." They spoke simultaneously.

"I didn't hear the whole conversation." Scott protested.

"Whatever you say, Scotty." Holding up his good arm towards his best friend. "Bite away." Wanting nothing more than the anticipation of waiting to get the bite to disappear. Observing the alpha closely as his K9s became visible just before sinking into his skin.

* * *

She had been watching over him all day. He didn't scream, maybe because he knew what was coming. He even passed out as soon as he saw the blood... but the pain pills probably factored into that. He was out.

She was glad for that, she didn't know if she could keep her cool if he was awake- playing the waiting game with her. Dropping a kiss on his forehead, she checked over his injuries but there wasn't any change which worried her even though it had only been two hours- Scott had attempted to reassure her.

"Kira's coming over later with some pizza."

"Okay." Lydia responded as she continued to look over her boyfriend.

Pausing as he took a seat across from her, "You need to tell him."

"Tell him what?" She looked up at the alpha.

"Lydia, I have super hearing."

"And?"

"I hear two heartbeats." He stood up from the chair.

"Well that's good, considering Stiles and I are in the room." Tilting her head as she looked at her friend.

"Two heartbeats from _you_ , Lydia." Watching as the color drained from her face.

Abandoning her seat next to Stiles as she stood, "I haven't even taken a test yet." She whispered. "I just thought it was stress with exams."

"So you knew it was a possibility?"

A sad smile appeared on the banshees face. "Yeah". It wasn't that she was upset, she was just worried about Stiles. "So if you can hear a heartbeat as clear as mine...I'm eight weeks along." Lydia gasped out.

"Lydia... it'll be okay." Placing his hands on her shoulders.

Placing her hands over his face, "I'm pregnant." She whispered to herself, but Scott heard her.

Wrapping his arms around her torso, pulling her into a hug. "Everything will be okay, I promise."

"How are you so sure?" Pulling away from him, her eyes wandering towards Stiles' sleeping form.

"It's you and Stiles, you've been through so much together- parenting will just be another thing that you'll knock out of the park." Scott smiled softly. "You just have to tell him."

"I will." She convicted with a nod of her head. "After he heals, after his first full moon."

"Lydia-" He attempted to argue, that wasn't the time line he had in mind.

Wiping the tears away, "Waking him up to tell him isn't going to do him any good, Scott."

"Okay." The alpha relented, "Promise me you'll tell him as soon as you can, if he thinks you're keeping it a secret..."

Watching Stiles as she chewed on her bottom lip. "I know." Placing a hand over her stomach. "I know."

* * *

Everyone had been weary of his first full moon, even Stiles but there wasn't much they could do except prepare. They had decided that Stiles childhood home was the perfect place to keep him. He had transitioned there, so it was only fitting that he have his first full moon there.

Lydia had stayed with him his first few days after he turned to help him keep control but she had to get back to classes. Being a double major during their junior year was a good and bad thing but if anyone could do it- it was Lydia Martin. She had two papers due and hadn't heard back from the teachers on the extensions she had asked for. Stiles pushed her to go back to their apartment and finish the papers, even though Lydia had wanted to be with him for his first full moon.

That's why she was currently at Stiles childhood home with Scott, setting up. "Are all of these chains really necessary?"

"Trust me, it is." Scott began inspecting the chains, making sure they would hold up. "Stiles has more strength then he realizes and it'll come out full force tonight."

"Okay." She believed him, he knew more on the subject of new betas than she did.

"What time are you coming back over?"

"I'm not, Stiles and I agreed that I needed to focus on school. There isn't much I can do for him tonight, not like you can." Lydia spoke with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah." Licking his lips, "So Stiles hasn't told me any exciting news." He hinted.

"Scott, it's been five days." Turning towards him, "We didn't plan this out well enough with the full moon so close to after you bit him."

"I know but you promised me you'd tell him."

"My sharing this will make him lose focus and I can't have that on his first full moon. I need my boyfriend in one piece." Lydia convicted.

"He's going to figure it out. He'll hear it eventually." Scott reminded her since that's how he had found out.

"I'll tell him _after_ like I was planning too. Don't tell him Scott or I'll never forgive you." Locking her eyes to his. "And when you think about it, it'll backfire. He may forgive you but he won't forget that you did this." She said with a little bite to her tone before taking a breath and speaking softer. "I don't want to be petty about this but it isn't your news to tell Stiles that I'm pregnant."

"Okay." Turning away from her, he continued to inspect the chains for tonight. Not noticing that Lydia had opened her mouth to apologize only to find her friend had turned away from her.

* * *

Stiles had emailed his own teachers the day prior and let them know that he wouldn't be in class. Sending them any assignments that were due, making sure he wouldn't have to worry about anything while under the spell of the full moon.

He had felt nervous the day before, but the day of the full moon he felt on edge just anticipating night fall. A primal need, at least that's the way that Scott had explained it to him.

Now he was wondering where the day had gone, glancing at the clock seeing it was now ten pm and he was currently being held down by his alpha and his alpha's first beta.

Feeling a deep growl bubble in his chest as Scott and Liam chained him to one of the kitchen chairs. Scott had suggested the radiator but remembered how that had failed on his first full moon.

"Where's Lydia?" The new beta questioned.

"Writing her papers, like you told her to." Liam answered.

"Papers don't take all night, where is she?" Stiles tried again.

"She's-" Liam attempted only to be cut off.

"Liam, have I ever told you that Lydia and I just laugh and laugh at the ridiculous crush you have on her?"

"Stiles, you don't mean that." Scott stepped in.

"We actually think it's hysterical that you think you have a chance with her." Stiles taunted. "We're each others emotional tethers, one of the strongest bonds there is. Nothing can come between us, not even a lowly wolf with a temper problem." He continued.

"Liam, it isn't him. It's the full moon."Scott squeezed his shoulder.

"I know." His shoulders slumped, he knew his crush was frivolous but it still hurt for it to be brought to everyone's attention.

"Aww is the poor little beta gonna cry?" He mocked with a smirk on his lips.

"Stiles." The alpha warned, causing Stiles to pause but just for a moment.

"Have to have big bad alpha come to your rescue?" Stiles taunted. "Why don't you go find my girlfriend just be sure not to slip on the drool as you bring her back here."

"He isn't going to go get her." Scott sternly informed him.

"Yes he is." Stiles struggled for a moment before pausing his movements. "Or I'll get her myself." Standing up causing the chains to fall away from his body and pile around his feet.

* * *

She had been swiftly typing away on her computer, attempting to keep herself distracted. Only for her thoughts to be interrupted by a ringing, "Liam, what's wrong?" The banshee answered her cell phone.

"Hey beautiful." A deeper familiar voice replied.

"Stiles?" Freezing in her chair. "Are you okay? Where's Liam and Scott?"

"Well Liam should be knocking on the door now." As if on cue, a frantic knock echoed against the door. "And Scott..." Stiles trailed off.

Rushing towards the door, she ushered the young beta inside as she continued her conversation. "Is he hurt?" Lydia questioned, earning a scoff from the other end. "Stiles." Grabbing her jacket and purse, she followed a quiet Liam down the stairs towards the parking lot, her dress swishing with each turn.

"He's trying to get into my bedroom, an invasion of privacy if you ask me. You steal someone's phone because they hid yours and all hell breaks loose." He told her.

" _Stiles open the door!"_ Lydia heard Scott's voice in the background.

"Scott the door is closed for a reason." Stiles began mocking him, a crash following his statement.

"Stiles, did you just break the window?" Lydia asked, slipping into the passenger seat of Liam's car.

"It's stuffy in my room." Stiles informed her, inhaling deeply through his nose. "It smells amazing out here, Lyds."

Urging Liam to start his car faster, "Stiles, you need to stay inside. I won't be able to find you if you leave." Lydia tried to reason with her boyfriend.

" _Stiles! Don't!"_ Lydia could hear Scott's voice clearer, a sign he had gotten the door open, but only for a moment.

"Ugh." Stiles spoke, standing up from the ground and brushing off the leaves that had stuck to his jeans. "C'mon Scotty, see if you can keep up!" Stiles hollered towards the window where the Alpha was looking down at him.

"Stiles, please don't leave." Lydia pleaded, just as Liam's foot pressed the gas pedal down more.

"I'll find you." He clarified before ending the phone call.

"Hurry." Lydia spoke, staring straight ahead as anxiety began to fill her body.

* * *

"Scott, have you found him?" Lydia had called him just as she and Liam pulled into the driveway of Stiles' house.

"Kind of."

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" The strawberry blonde inquired.

Feeling a kick to his leg, he fell to the ground. "I'm gonna have to call you back." Scott spoke, hanging up the phone and slipping it into his back pocket.

"Stiles, don't do this." Scott attempted to reason with his beta. He didn't know what was going on, he seemed okay with Liam going to get Lydia but a few minutes after he left- something changed with Stiles.

"C'mon true alpha. Show me what you got." Stiles took a stance towards his best friend, his alpha.

"You don't want to do this?"

Chuckling, "I think I do." Taking a swing towards Scott, only to be met with air. "You tried to keep Lydia away from me."

Turning in a circle as they faced one another, "It wasn't like that, the both of you agreed that she would be too distracting."

"I heard you in the kitchen, you told Liam that it was a good thing Lydia wasn't around me." Stiles spoke, earning wide eyes from Scott who hadn't thought he had heard him. "I have super hearing just like you, no more secrets."

"I didn't mean it that way Stiles." Scott attempted to reassure him.

Scoffing, "You can't talk down to me anymore, I'm just like you." Stiles reminded him, as if he could forget. "Maybe even better." Moving towards Scott with his sharp teeth bared.

He had been in human form up until this moment, throwing his arms down he bared his claws and own teeth. "You don't want to do this."

"I think I really do." Stiles growled.

* * *

Hearing growling, Liam's ears perked up. "Found them." He announced to Lydia.

After Scott had ended their phone call, Lydia had a feeling in her gut that she needed to find the two of them. She and Liam set out towards the woods behind Stiles' old house, in hopes of finding the pair.

"Go!" She urged. "I'll follow you." Seeing the young beta take off running, she began following him as close as she could.

It didn't take but five minutes until she lost sight of Liam but she kept on the same path she saw him heading. Hoping that she would find the three werewolves soon. She didn't factor in how dark it was and how they can see in the dark just as clear as they can in the day. Maybe if she had, she would've seen the small ditch just over the tree stump she was stepping over.

"I hate the woods." She spoke to herself as she took a step down from the tree trunk. Letting out a scream as her foot didn't find any solid ground and pulled the rest of her body down towards the ground, landing in the ditch.

Groaning as she attempted to stand up, she let out a loud cry as she felt pain start radiate from her ankle up her leg. Sitting down, she looked down to see her ankle already swelling. Letting out a hiss while lifting up her dress, Lydia caught sight of the blood flowing from her knee down her leg.

Feeling tears burning her eyes, she lay her head back on the tree. "I really hate the woods." She reiterated to herself while closing her eyes, causing her salty tears to roll down her cheeks. Placing her hand on her stomach, she let out a shaky breath. "Stiles, where are you?" Speaking normally, expecting him to just appear.

* * *

Half a mile down from where Lydia lay, Stiles had landed another blow on Scott's cheek. "Had enough?"

Growling towards the other beta, "Scott, let me help." Liam attempted to intervene.

Wiping the blood from his lip, "I can handle it." He huffed out, "It's just the full moon."

"You keep-" Cutting himself off as his ears perked up. "Lydia?" Turning his attention to his left, only to see dark empty woods. "Did you bring her out here?" Keeping his attention on the same spot.

"You told us too." Liam reminded him, that was the whole reason he went to pick up Lydia- for Stiles.

"No, I told you to bring her to the house, not out into the woods where she could get hurt." Stiles clarified, after the fact.

"Well since you couldn't be bothered to stay in the house." He added under his breath.

Growling towards Liam, "I thought you'd be smart enough to keep her at the house."

"You should've kept her in the house." Scott added, thinking about Lydia's current situation and how her being hurt wouldn't be a good thing.

Sighing as he realized that his alpha was disappointed in him. "It was her idea to come find the both of you." Liam shared.

"I told her I'd find her." Stiles spoke.

"Stiles-" Scott tried to reason with his best friend, yet Stiles ignored him and began moving towards the space he had been staring at.

"Shh." Stiles waved him off.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled just as his best friend took off running.

* * *

Feeling some branches whip against his arms as he ran through the woods. Coming to a stop, he inhaled deeply- catching a whiff of Lydia's perfume. "Lydia." He whispered before he took off running again.

"I would leave my cellphone in the car." He heard Lydia tell herself.

Taking a sharp left, he lunged over a tree stump and stopped abruptly as his banshee came into view. "Lydia?" Earning her attention.

"Stiles." Relief evident in her voice while she looked up at her boyfriend.

Moving towards her, Stiles paused as he heard two heartbeats. Thinking that there was someone else out there in the woods with them, yet when he surveyed the area he came up empty; Brushing it off that he was hearing his own heartbeat as well as Lydia's, "What are you doing?" He noticed her knee was bleeding and she was rubbing her ankle.

"Trying to find you." Lydia answered.

Kneeling in front of her, "I told you I'd find you." Cupping her cheek.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Tentatively running her fingertips over Stiles' face.

"Sorry. I didn't realize-"

Shaking her head, "You're not, I'm just glad you're okay." Lydia interrupted, "I was just thrown back to the hospital."

 _'What about me?!'_ Echoed through Stiles' brain. "I'm fine." He reassured her, realizing that he had left her and she didn't deserve that. "It's okay, I'm okay."

"That makes one of us." Lydia attempted to joke, but at this point her ankle was throbbing.

Dropping a kiss on her forehead, "Let's get you back home." Slipping one arm around her back and the other gently under her knees.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, "Okay." She simply replied, exhaustion overwhelming her. Kissing his neck softly before dozing off in his arms while he took them back to his house.

* * *

Double checking the bandage that he had put on her knee and the wrap he had put around her ankle, "You know when the sun streams through the curtains, it hits her just right and she looks like an angel." Stiles spoke from the chair that was strategically placed next to the bed.

"You okay?" Scott inquired, he had sent Liam home after Stiles had ran off. He had a feeling the new beta had found the banshee and was under control. He trailed behind the pair as they walked back to the house. Now he was currently standing in the doorway of Stiles' old bedroom.

"I'm sorry." Stiles apologized as he stood up and walked over to Scott. "I didn't mean-"

"I said and did worse things on my first full moon." Scott reminded him with a soft smile. "If I remember correctly, the things I said were about Lydia."

"Yeah." Pressing his lips together.

"I was honestly a little shock at how you gained control so quickly." Scott admired. "Then I realized- it was Lydia."

Smiling, "Yeah... it was." Stiles spoke softly. "I'm gonna let her get some sleep."

"Yeah, she's gonna need a lot of sleep coming up." Scott added with a soft laugh.

"Why do you say that?" Stiles inquired.

Tilting his head, "You still haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

Placing his hands on Stiles' shoulders, "Listen."

"To what?"

"Close your eyes and focus on your heart beat." Scott instructed. "Do you have it?"

Nodding his head, "Yeah."

Taking his hands off Stiles' shoulder, "Now focus on mine." Scott told him, seeing him nod quietly. "Now focus on Lydia's."

Furrowing his brow, "I think I still hear yours... I hear two heartbeats?" Stiles was questioning his own statement. "Scott?" Opening his eyes to look at his best friend, only to find that his best friend was nowhere to be found.

Widening his eyes as he moved towards his girlfriend. Kneeling in front of the bed, Stiles let out a shaky breath. He gently placed his head on top of her stomach, taking in a shaky breath as he heard a steady heartbeat.

Feeling tears roll down his cheek, dampening Lydia's dress as a smile grew across his face. "Hi baby." He murmured, "I'm gonna be your daddy." He shared.

"I'll tell you now that the world is a scary place but I won't let anything happen to you. If for some reason I fail, your mom will make good on that promise." Pulling his face away from her stomach, he ran his hand over it-realizing there was a small bump where there baby was growing.

"Let me tell you something about your mom, she is... fearless and so strong. Sometimes I think she still underestimates what she's capable of, but I'll always be there to remind her that she is the most amazing woman I have ever met. If you're lucky enough to find someone like Lydia Martin- hold on so tight to them. I'm sure Scott will tell you the same thing- he'll be your uncle, just promise me that you won't like him better than your old man." Chuckling to himself, glancing up at the banshee to make sure he hadn't woken her up.

"Another thing I need to tell you is that your mom is banshee so let's not make her mad. I know for a fact that her scream can break a few windows and I don't think I'd be able to explain those home repairs to the neighbors." He teased. "When your mom wakes up, I'm gonna ask her to move back here so we can start our family properly. I'm also going to ask her to marry me, I think getting a yes to that question will be a little more difficult. She'll think I'm doing it because she's pregnant but then I'll remind her that I've been in love with her since the third grade, so she'll say yes." He continued to babble.

Placing a kiss on Lydia's forehead, then her baby bump. "Your mom probably thinks that your a girl, but you're part Stilinski- so you'll be a boy." He spoke proudly. "I was thinking about the name Elias? We had a best friend name Allison and I feel that it'd be nice to remember her..." Letting out a shallow breath, "I can't wait to meet you, little Stilinski. I love you both so much." He whispered, listening to the two heartbeats, while he continued talking to their unborn baby.

* * *

Watching her eyes flutter open, he placed a glass of coconut water on the inn table. He had gone to the store while she was out and stocked up on food- after doing necessary research on what was healthy for pregnant woman. Seeing her eyes open, he placed his hand on her cheek. "Mornin' baby." Dropping a kiss on her lips.

"Hi." A smile on her lips.

"Drink this." Handing her the glass as he sat on the bed by her.

"Thanks." Taking a couple small gulps before handing him the glass back. "How are you feeling?"

Placing it on the inn table, "After my full moon craze?" He teased. "Actually, after I found you it was...still."

"Good, I'm sorry I fell asleep on you. I think it was just a long day."

"And you're pregnant." Stiles stated, leaving no room for the strawberry blonde to deny it.

Blinking her eyes a few times, "How did-"

"Scott told me to listen...so I did." Placing a hand gently over her stomach. "I heard the heartbeat."

Licking her lips as she sat up, "I know it was selfish of me to ask you to get the bite but I wanted you to live for me and our baby. I was going to tell you- I promise- I-"

"We're having a baby." He cut her off with awe in his voice as he saw her nod. "Lydia, I didn't get the bite just for you." He clarified. "You were the catalyst but you reminded me that I needed to live. You reminded me of what I told you back in high school, how I couldn't live without you. I didn't want you to live without me."

"I love you so much." Leaning towards him, Lydia captured his lips in a sweet kiss. "Thank you for fighting to live and for coming back to me." Breaking the kiss as they each placed a hand on her stomach, expressing their happiness for their baby.

"I'll always come back to you Lydia, no matter what." Gently cradling her head with his free hand, "I'll always be there for you. It's you, Lydia. It's always been you." Seizing her lips in a firm yet soft kiss that conveyed each others feelings perfectly.

* * *

Thank you hopelessromantic237, DrewSb, EzriaStydiaTrash for the reviews.

(thank you to everyone who will review)

I hope you liked this chapter, as it was the end. I apologize that it took so long to update, it was meant to be a one shot but turned into a two shot obviously. I left the ending open for interpretation, end it the way you want to.

I plan on writing more Stydia stories but completing them before uploading them.

Thank you.


End file.
